


Caged

by GraviTiger



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraviTiger/pseuds/GraviTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim fights though his heat, as Kon ponders the new information he’s discovered about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

‘This,’ Tim thought to himself, ‘Is one of the worst day of my life.’ He was currently seated in the back seat of the Batplane curled in as tight a ball as he could. Not only was the embarrassment of Bruce carrying him out of the they were being held in still fresh in his mind, but the mortification that Kon knew what he was.

‘And the way he looked at me,’ Tim shuddered; most of him was disgusted at the glazed over predatory look that Kon had given him, but there was still a very small part in his lizard hind brain that had wanted to give in to his best friend so badly.

He didn’t even realize that they had reached the mansion till Bruce was picking him up and quickly calling for Alfred and Dick as he brought him up to his room. Instinctively Tim curled against Bruce, even though his heat was not full blown yet the presence of an alpha was still comforting.

Once Tim was settled on his bed Bruce quickly left the room and Dick took his place.

“Hey baby bro, it’s gonna be ok,” he soothed as he climbed into the bed next to Tim. Dick’s presence wasn’t quite as comforting as Bruce’s had been, given that Dick was only a beta, but it was still nice to have him there.

“Sorry you have to see me like this Dick, I never wanted anyone to know. Bruce didn’t want me to become a liability in the field,” he managed to rasp out, his breathing slightly labored.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t apologize Tim. I don’t blame you at all. I blame Bruce. He really should have clued the rest of us in to your true gender. I understand him wanting to hide it from everyone else,” he huffed out. “Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t hold all of us at arms length like he does.”

Tim simply nodded in response as Dick continued to rub soothing circles into his back.

“So Bruce said he was gonna call in Jason to watch your door when I can’t, since Damian is an alpha and none of us trust him getting anywhere near your door, twelve or not I know he’d just give you trouble.”

Tim groaned at the prospect of having to deal with Jason seeing him like this, but Dick was right. Jason was a beta and as much as he’d regret letting the former Robin in on his secret, he’d rather deal with him than Damian any day.

“Everything will be ok Tim, we’ll get you through this.”

\----------

Meanwhile back in Smallville, Conner lay on his bed staring at the ceiling contemplating his position.

If he was being honest he’d always kinda been drawn to Tim, even when they used to argue all the time during their Young Justice days. Tim was the only one that could rile him up like that.

Then of course there was their ‘epic bromance’ as Cassie called it…though technically Bart could be included on that too, but Bart didn’t try to clone him multiple times after he died.

Maybe perhaps he was looking too much into it, maybe the still slightly lingering scent of Tim’s heat was making him think differently. Kon let a long sigh escape his lips. Maybe he’d just have to wait until Tim’s heat was over and re-assess his feelings….that is if Bruce ever let any of the Titans near Tim again.

Crap. The Titans. Conner groaned. Yeah a good majority of them were betas, but there were still a decent number of them that were alphas. The last thing Conner wanted would be for a fight to break out over Tim.

If Tim even let any of them have him. Another groan escaped Conner’s lips, Tim wasn’t a regular omega, he wouldn’t just roll over submit. 

As is thoughts continued to swirl around his brain a part of Kon resigned himself to the fact that he most likely wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

\----------

Dick left for patrol as soon as Jason got there.

Tim and Jason simply stared at each other for a good few minutes before the elder finally spoke up.

“So lets set a few ground rules. I’m not gonna get all touchy feely with you like Dick was, sorry but that’s just not how I roll. I did however buy you something that should help a little.” The former Robin reached into his jacket and pulled out a rather large packaged dildo that in big bold letters stated that it had an ‘inflatable knot that was perfect for heats!’

Tim stared at the dildo, and then back at Jason, unsure of whether to be thankful or throw the piece of silicone right back at the former Robin.  
Jason took Tim’s silence as his cue to leave and left with a wave. “Have fun Timmy!”

The aforementioned man simply groaned and buried his face in his pillow. 

When he lifted his head back up a few hours had passed, he hadn’t even remembered falling asleep. One thing that he definitely noticed was the dull ache of arousal in his groin and slickness in his pants. Right in his field of vision lay the dildo Jason had given him earlier.

He stared at it for a few more seconds, before picking it up and examining it, somehow it didn’t seem quite as large as it had been a few hours ago, less horrifying and more tempting. With a sigh he removed his pants and soaked boxers and tentatively moved his hand south. He had touched himself before, the suppressants didn’t really suppress his sex drive completely after all, just his heats and that dumb aching need to be filled.

He started with the lightest of touches to his dick, teasing himself ever so slightly at first and then starting to firmly stroke himself as the need to cum became more apparent. With his first orgasm the relief was absolutely beautiful, but left almost as quickly as it came. 

Desperate for that little sparkle of relief, Tim continued to masturbate until the feeling of his hand on his cock was no longer satisfying and his hole ached to be filled. All previous nervousness seemed to have disappeared as Tim swirled his fingers in some of his own slick and pressed them into his body one at a time. 

It took him a few minutes to adjust; of course he had never been this loose when he had experimented with his body before, and before he knew it he had opened himself with four fingers and was tempted to add in his thumb. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that he once more caught sight of the dildo Jason had left him.

With a ferocious speed Tim tore open the box, quickly scanning the instructions before liberally coating the toy in the slick left on his hands from opening himself, and slowly inserting it into his body. 

It was like his body was singing, this is what it had needed, and the sensation of being filled was one of the best feelings in the world. Slowly Tim began to fuck himself with the dildo, quickly ramping it up as the feeling of the toy’s knot catching on his hole every so often felt absolutely wonderful. It took some maneuvering but Tim managed to figure out how to inflate the knot and felt his orgasm creep up on him out of nowhere. 

It took him a few minutes to recover, unsure if he passed out or what; all he knew is that he had just had the best orgasm in his life.

His body recovered in a matter of minutes, sensing that it hadn’t been impregnated, and Tim once more began the quick build of thrusting and pushing towards organism. From somewhere in his heat muddled mind he began to imagine an alpha driving into him, a figure that seemed to become more clear with each pounding thrust.

As he once more climaxed he called out the name of the alpha.

_“Kon…”_

\----------

Back in Smallville in the wee hours of the morning a certain Kryptonian clone had finally gotten his thoughts to settle down.

_“Kon….”_

Only to have those thoughts to be reawakened by his best friend calling out his name in a breathy moan.

Kon sighed and resumed staring at the ceiling. “Welp looks like I have some more thinking to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've had some personal issues that have kept me away from writing, I promise that the wait for the next part won't be as long. The next part should also be multi-chaptered! Yay! Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
